Rise of the Jinchuriki: Part One
by Melkor44
Summary: They are all the same age, all of one mind. The Nine have gathered, and the storm shall rain blood on all of humanity...  Naruto/Yugito, Gaara/Fuu. Rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Jinchuriki— Part One: Those Who Hide in Human Sacrifice

New fanfic.

Chapter One: October 10th, Year Zero (The year that they're all born)

"I just want him treated as a hero…" Namikaze Minato died, hoping in the future of his son. Kushina, his beloved wife, died from childbirth complications five minutes later.

"He is Gaara, the Shura Demon…" The wife of the Yondaime Kazekage died.

The aged man finished sealing the beasts in the babies. "This one is Han… The other is Roshi…" He fell lifeless to the floor.

"This boy… Yagura…" The ancient woman pointed to the second baby. "Ukataka…" She crumpled, her body folding in on itself.

"She is Fuu…" The mother died, praying that her child would live and find somebody to love her.

"She is Yugito… And my son is Kirabi." The dying man took ninety nine percent of his muscle mass, sealing half in his elder twin son, half in the younger twin son.


	2. Chapter 2: Gokage Summit

Rise of the Jinchuriki: Part One

Chapter Two: Summit of the Gokage

They all stared at eachother, but then started talking. They were toddlers, yet they had extremely advanced intelligence, could form very well structured sentences… And each of them was talking… Taking turns, they had said their names and which animal that they had in them. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Izuna (Madara's younger brother) watched patiently and silently from the shadows.

"What did the Kage's say? Do we take them or not?"

"We take them… Only the Sandaime Hokage didn't want the Jinchuriki of his village gone… But he knows that the council will try to assassinate the boy, and so this is the lesser of two evils…"

"Itachi, your speech is so slow and drawn out. Why?"

"Because…" Izuna tensed. "I usually have to explain things to idiots like you…"

Itachi started rolling on the floor laughing— it was just too much. _'Set 'em up, and knock them the fuck dowm…'_

Naruto turned his head. "Who's there?" He called out. Itachi and Izuna both stepped forward.

"We're here to take you and train you, so you get really strong…" Itachi wasn't very good with kids…

"Which means you'll need to come with us, okay?"

A chorus of "Okay!" ran through the room. And so the fate of the world would be decided… Itachi was forced into killing his clan five years later, but he let his little brother live. But rather than make Sasuke try and hate him, Itachi told him the full story of why he'd had to massacre his own family, but he left out the part with the Elders of the village. With all the money he had, he bought relatively large amounts of land from smaller countries, and made his own… Jinchuriki no Kuni, the land of human sacrifice… He presided as Ninkage (the Man Shadow) and the hidden ninja village was… Onigakure, the village of those whom demons hide in… It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, and many of the other countries did, making for no threats of war— who wants to go against nine Jinchuriki who've been trained as killing machines practically since they could walk?

But something happened that would make even Tsunade cringe on the odds against it; not only did the children keep their emotions, they were near to forming relationships. It was quite clear that the two girls wouldn't whore themselves out… Well, perhaps Fuu would, but probably not. Yugito wouldn't… She was utterly devoted to Naruto… Mind, body, and soul. He loved her back, but focused primarily on training… But then, so did she. Fuu was going for Gaara (holy shit that sounds cheesy…) but if she didn't get him, she'd probably move on to Yagura or Ukataka… She'd gotten him. And their progress over the last five years was amazing. Even Itachi hadn't been _this_ good… They looked to Naruto, the oldest and strongest of the Nine, for help, and he always did help in whatever manner he could. Then came the day…

Two men had found Fuu and Yugito wandering around, and had tied them to separate trees. Just as they were about to rip the clothes off…

"_**You fucking bastards… I am going to kill you and erase any evidence you ever existed…"**_

It was Naruto in his Eight-Tailed form.

"_**Secret Technique: HIRAISHIN!"**_

He threw the kunai, and when he teleported, he bit one of the would-be rapist's throat out, and he stuck his claws into the other's eyes, frying his brain. Then—

"_**Secret Technique: Hachibiko Imari!"**_

As he'd said, not a trace was left of the men to show that they ever existed. Nightmares of this day would haunt both girls for several years. After the first nightmare, it had taken Naruto staying up for 72 straight hours without leaving the bear hug he held her in. It had been taxing, but he was glad he did it later. Without that, she might've gone mentally unstable and committed suicide… And as much as he made it seem like he put training before her, he knew that if she ever died, he would be the one to go insane… She was first, even if it didn't seem like it. She'd devoted herself to him, and so he would be the invincible guardian. It helped that their lifespans were increased by about one thousand years… Protector of the weak? Nah. He'd just be the badass oldest brother who you always think is invincible until he gets hurt… But in his case, he actually _was_ invincible. He was on friendly terms with Kyubi no Kitsune no Yoko, Kami no Oni (God among Demons)… And he'd mastered not only the Hiraishin, the most feared jutsu in the world, but he'd mastered at least 204 variations of the same technique… Rasengan, the spiral chakra sphere… Rasengan, Odama Rasengan (Big Rasengan), Cho Odama Rasengan (Even Bigger Rasengan), Rasenrengan (Rasengan Barrage), Elemental Rasengan, and Final Form Elemental Rasengan… Itachi did the math. Six times seventeen (sixteen elements and demonic chakra)… 102. Take the sphere, make it a bullet… Rasendan (Spiral Chakra Bullet), Odama Rasendan (Big Rasendan), Cho Odama Rasendan (Even Bigger Rasendan), Rasenrendan (Spiral Bullet Barrage), Elemental Rasendan, and Final Form Elemental Rasendan… Another 102… 102 plus 102 equals… 204. The boy was monstrous. He'd stay a Genin, as they all would, so they could take part in the Chunin Exams. In six years, one season, and four days, the Chunin Exams would be held in Konoha. Itachi's Nukenin status had been revoked when he became the leader of a hidden ninja village, so he could openly go back into Konoha… It would be fun to see his homeland again… And his baby brother, Sasuke. Sasuke had been sending letters to Itachi every now and then, sometimes with a picture or two. All Itachi prayed for was that Sasuke wouldn't have the curse all the other males in the Uchiha clan did… Fangirls. Itachi had had the worst case of it… The entire female population of Konohagakure under the age of thirty had wanted a piece of him. Itachi still had nightmares about it…

But the six years, three months and four days passed all too quickly for him.


	3. Chunin Exams Part One

Rise of the Jichuriki

Chapter Three: The Chunin Exams

Location: Konohagakure no Sato, the Village of Those Who Hide in the Leaves

As Naruto looked at the scene in front of him, his face twisted in disgust. A boy around his own age, perhaps a little older, was holding a much younger boy by the front of his shirt, promising harm to the child who'd run away from a girl with obscenely pink hair. Honestly, he couldn't blame the boy, it had been an accident, and… That girl gave him the creeps. She was probably what he called a 'Banshee'…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

The boy looked at him. War paint was on his face… Sunagakure no Sato headband… He was a puppeteer. "Why not? The kid slammed into me."

"_**Because if you don't, then I will feast on your flesh… Or perhaps just roast you alive on a spit and then eat you… But by god, if you don't let him go you will die…"**_

That voice was creeping the boy out. And he was supposed to be a puppet master, ruler of his emotions… Naruto laughed mentally, and then four figures dropped to either side of him. Then it hit the Sunagakure boy… These were the participants from Jinchurikigakure, the 'Village of Hell'. The boy who'd spoken had the kanji for 'Kyu' emblazoned in crimson on the front of his shirt... According to Suna's intelligence, that made him the third strongest ninja in their village, after their leader and his advisor… To his right were numbers Ichi through Yon, and to his left were numbers Go through Hachi. They were positioned in a **V**-formation, with those directly across from each other all adding up to nine. Kyu. Ichi and Hachi, Ni and Nana, San and Roku, Yon and Go. It was maddening. He let the kid go, and ran. Quickly following him were his two teammates. The Nine left, heading for a secret place that their leader (Naruto, not Itachi or Izuna) had told them of.

Meanwhile, a pink-haired girl, a black-haired boy, and a brownish-blonde boy were left forgotten…

"So… You have a place for us to stay, Nar—"

"We're not there yet. Please, Ichi, refer to our codenames while in public. Yes, I do. The Hokage, while I lived here, gave me an abandoned apartment building— everybody else moved out when they heard that the 'demon brat' would be living there. They would choose homelessness, rather than live in the same building, even the same street, a two year old child… There are seven rooms. All of them have two beds. In addition, I turned the remaining rooms into training and building rooms. There's one each for taijutsu, weightlifting and cardiovascular exercises, genjutsu, and in addition, one for each of the elements to train in. All told, there're nineteen rooms besides the ones to live in… Actually twenty, there's a big room with a large pool and hot tubs. Now, we'll split rooms. Yugito and Fuu will share a room. Yagura, as you can literally live in water for an indefinite length of time, you can get the room with the pool. Everybody else gets their own room…" Yugito and Fuu complained, and lobbied to share rooms with their boyfriends, Naruto and Gaara respectively. Fuu was surprisingly loyal to Gaara, despite all of Itachi's and Izuna's previous bets to the contrary… Gaara gave in, and, forced to in order to not lose face, Naruto did as well, though it may've been genuine that he did so.

"Okay, then… Yagura, you get the room they would've gotten."

"Hai, Oni Mikado (Demon King)…"

"Don't call me that. Not only is it insubordination, it's untrue and derogatory. There're three demons stronger than Kyubi, though all three are sealed… Jubi is inside of the moon. Lucifer, the sun… And Satan is sealed inside of the center of the earth." As he spoke, he thought, _'Sorry, Kyubi-sama…'_ "In all honesty, Kyubi himself admitted to me that in a full-out fight against Jubi, he might last a few hours. Lucifer or Satan, ten seconds to two minutes… And even all eight of you fighting against me at once don't last ten minutes at most… So don't push your luck. And besides, we're here."

It was true; they had walked while they talked, and now they stood at the entrance to an apartment. It was still in good condition— perhaps the people had been too afraid of the demon to touch anything that its host had been close to…

They slept peacefully that night, and did nothing unruly, destructive, et cetera.

-With Itachi-

"Hello, Itachi…"

"Hi, Sasuke…"

The two were brothers, after all… But Sasuke (And, in fact, all of Konohagakure…) knew the full truth of what had happened the night of the slaughter— and so Itachi stood without the slightest hesitation to defend himself, but he doubted he'd need to. He'd also heard that Sasuke had fallen to the family's curse, second only to Itachi himself… A giant mass of fangirls… For Itachi, almost the entire single population of the female gender under the age of thirty had been after him… He still had nightmares about the time Anko had almost caught him…

"So what else is new besides being in the Chunin Exams?"

"Well, as you've been gone, the Hyuga have acted as a surrogate family… They usually send over some kids my age to eat dinner with me. They even gave me a Sangan (Third Eye, not something special, just a literal third eye.)…"

"Bullshit." But Sasuke rose his headband, and there on his forehead… Was a pupil-less eye, pale like a pearl…

"Holy shit. They didn't just give you a third eye… They gave you a fucking Byakugan!" And then the doorbell rang… With his Byakugan and Itachi's Sharingan active, they saw who it was… Hyuga Hinata, princess of the Hyuga… Itachi slipped away, through the window, and watched from the outside.

"Hot damn, Sasuke… You may not see the hidden message here, but I sure as fuck do… Hiashi wants you to marry Hinata… Take the chance you've been given… Wait, wasn't her mom one of my fangirls? Oh, the sickening irony of it all…"

He mentally went through the list of fangirls he'd known the names of that had been after him:

Anko, Yugao, Hana (Hinata's mother), Kurenai, and even Rin, though she later turned to Kakashi… When the five had set up an ambush, it had scared the shit out of him— they had dragged him into an abandoned building, and he had barely escaped being a rape victim. Then, he vanished into the inky blackness, a child of the night. _'Kami forgive me for the deed which I am about to commit… Just like all the others…'_ He'd seen Hayate earlier, and had managed to barely save the man's life… Now his attacker would die quickly…

-Baki-

"A great change is on the winds…" He turned, drawing a kunai. "Just these despicable trees…"

"What's so despicable about them?" Baki knew that voice. Any and all ninja old enough to know it knew that voice… He was doomed. "You can't escape. You're already in—" Baki was trapped.

"— _The Nightmare Realm. For the next seventy two hours, you will be spread-eagled above the ground and attacked by a pack of wolves… Enjoy!"Baki let out a scream as the first few wolves tore into his gut._

Baki came out of the Tsukiyomi, but was dead a few seconds later. "Sharingan Jutsu: Amaterasu!" The black flames destroyed Baki's body, leaving naught but ash and dust.

That concludes this chapter, folks. Sorry the fight was so short, but for some reason they usually are…

I should be updating my other stories soon. Other than that, see you later…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I know I said that I would try to update soon, but my six year old brother thinks it's funny to put nails, screws, and staples into my laptop. Life sucks…

I'll try to update, but it's going to be hard when I've been drained of a couple thousand dollars buying three laptops…

Melkor44, over and out


	5. Chunin Exams Part Two

Continuing my second story… Welcome to the next chapter. Watch for random line breaks…

"SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND LISTEN TO ME, MAGGOTS!"

A man, the obvious leader/proctor figure roared, silencing all of the cutesy little children who thought that they were ninja. Naruto smirked… "Something funny, kid?"

"Yeah… Tell me, how much money's in your wallet?" The older man frowned.

"Around 1300 ryo, why?" Naruto smirked even wider and wider. "It's actually 1520 ryo… Why don't you check it?"

The man's wallet was gone, and Naruto waved it up in his hand. "What other little baby what calls themselves a Genin wants to see a magic trick? How about you guys from Otogakure?" The leader's amplifier was suddenly on the ceiling.

"Or maybe Konoha?" A puppy was now up on the desk at the front of the room, as opposed to up on a boy's head… Naruto laughed.

"Next, Suna!" A girl's battle fan flew through the air, and out a window before coming back and hitting an Amegakure Genin in the face. The faces of the people around him darkened, until they seemed like a mob.

"Aw, did I piss you off? I sowwy, _**CAN I KILL YOU NOW?**_**"** His grin became evil, and the killing intent rolled off of him like water off a waterfall. He took it higher and higher, and added demonic touches to his body- red, slit-pupiled eyes, fangs, feral-ized whisker marks, claws for nails… They backed off, though it was hard when they could barely move. He returned the wallet and other things, and then said, "Sorry, when my darker side takes over it isn't pretty…"

All the attendees from Onigakure rolled their eyes at that nonsense… There was no darker side, he just liked to toy with those who were weaker than him.

"Alright. I'm Morino Ibiki, and I'll be the proctor for the first exam…"

He explained the rules, passed out the test, and all that the nine Jinchuriki did was start playing poker…

Two hours later, only thirty eight teams were left… And then a purple-tan blurb flew through the window.

"Konoha's sexy snake mistress, Mitarashi Anko, in attendance!"

Somewhere, several miles away, Itachi blanched so much that he went nearly to Orochimaru's pallor at what he heard… "Oh dear god, no… No, anyone but her… No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-nooooooo!"

I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter, but my computer time is limited per night and I'm trying to make up for lost time. Try to think of my stories as shorter chapters, but more chapters... Also, I've got a poll up on my page on story ideas that I've been thinking of. There's a Naruto/Harem, a Naruto/Yugito/Mei (Trained by Kisame & Zabuza), and another Naruto/Yugito (Orochimaru as Yondaime Hokage)...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, all. I'd like to say thank you, and it's been a fun ride, but I've come to realize that my style of writing from a year ago is absolutely complete crap. I'll leave these stories up, as a reminder to myself to improve, but I'm going to edit and redo them so that you don't have to read my ramblings… Until that time, you won't hear from me again. Wish me luck!

Ja ne!

Melkor44


End file.
